The Diary
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: Silver is quite worried when his boifriend acts differently. sneaking out of the house and all. so he finds Sonic's diary and decides to read it. finds out the Sonic is in a relationship with another. Will Blaze help Silver?
1. Chapter 1

Things just haven't been the same since me and Sonic started dating. It was like he was pushing me away. I really wasn't all that sure on to why he was acting like this. Hanging out with his friends who happened to be girls. Not listening to a word I say. Just falling in and out of love.

I went for a long walk to think things through. By the time I had gotten back to the house it was already time to go bed, by myself, cuz Sonic was nowhere to be found.

I dialed Amy's number.

She answered. "Hi Silver."

"Amy… is Sonic with you?" I asked over the blaring music in the phone.

"Uh…Yeah he's right here. Wanna talk to him?"

"No. Have fun Amy."

"I will Silver. Oh and Silver."

"Yeah? What is it Amy?"

"Why don't you join us tomorrow for a couple of drinks?"

"No thank you Amy. Bye." I hung up the phone. Something was up. I just knew it.

I dialed Sonic's phone.

He didn't answer.

I shot him a text.

Still no answer after awhile.

But then my phone vibrated.

It was him.

Sonic: You called?

Me: yeah but you didn't answer or even call back.

Sonic: I was drinking

Me: then why didn't you call back?

Sonic: not sure

Me: damnit Sonic

Sonic: what

Me: you're treating me like shit. You're treating our relationship like its worse then dirt.

Sonic: I have to go. See you in the morning

Me: Sonic don't you ignore me you bitch!

No answer.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, slamming me phone on the table. My poor phone had been abused by me a bunched of times. I've even thrown it out the window a couple times. Quite entertaining.

Something caught the corner of my eye. It was a blue book. A diary with lock and key.

Funny part about that was I knew where Sonic kept the extra key.

I grabbed it and unlocked the diary.

Silver: italic

_I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And you wished that I didn't see  
That you fell in love with him (him, him)  
I read your diary Tino (You know, d-d-d-diary)  
I saw a book with lock and key right next to your name  
I-I-I couldn't help myself cuz things ain't just been the same (Uh-Oh)  
Can you please tell me, cuz this shit is so insane  
My heart is bleedin', paper cuts from readin' (readin')  
Page 1  
Says that your fallin' in and outta love  
Page 2  
Says all them things I do just ain't enough  
Page 3  
No I couldn't see  
Page 3 says you don't know how to explain it to me  
But I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And you wished that I didn't see  
That you fell in love with him (him, him)  
But I read your diary  
4x (ohoh, ohoh)  
3x Diary  
I turned the page and see a picture of you and him  
Noo noo noo  
That was the night you told me you where out with your friends  
And now I know that my kiss was just second  
My heart is bleedin', paper cuts from readin' (readin')  
Page 4  
Says your addicted to sexting him every night  
Page 5  
Has all the reason you know that this isn't right  
Page 6  
I can't handle this, I feel just like JT on that cry me a river shit  
Cuz I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And you wished that I didn't see  
That you fell in love with him (him, him)  
But I read your diary  
4x (ohoh, ohoh)  
3x Diary  
Lets make a list (Check)  
Broken promises (check)  
How you always told me you loved me right after every kiss (Check)  
You always talked shit about all them other chicks (check)  
And now it's obvious that we know who the real bitch is  
Bitch is...B-B-Bitch is...Bitch is_

_B-B-Bitch is  
I-I-I-I read your diary d-d-d-diary  
I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And you wished that I didn't see  
That you fell in love with him (him, him)  
But I read your diary (ohoh)  
Diary  
Diary  
I read your diary_

Tears rolled down my face.

"I knew something was up. But I didn't think that…" I trailed off.

I stood up and walked away from my bed with the diary in my hand.

After my little temper tantrum moment, I dialed Blaze's number.

She answered. "Hey Silv."

"You sober?"

"yeah. Why?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Finding an old friend of ours."

"Let me guess…Sonic. I'll meet you at the park." she hung up.

I walked out of my house, with the diary, and headed to the park. Blaze was easily spotted.

"Okay Silv. If you wanna catch a hyper hedgehog…" she disappeared. "Catch me."

I looked around. "Playing hard to get? Two can play at that game." I closed my eyes. Her gum was winter fresh. All I had to do was follow the scent.

I ran to follow her scent. But ran into a tree. Disappearing as fast as I could.

"Silv?" Blaze gasped.

"Gotcha." I whispered, kissing Blaze on the cheek.

"You got the goods Silv. I have taught you well young ninja."

"You have been a wonderful teacher Blaze."

"Now go. Your mission awaits."

I nodded and bounded off into the trees.

It was gonna be hard to catch him. Even harder to find him. But I'd been training for this day to come. Among other things.

Within minutes I passed the house that I was looking for.

"Target spotted." I said into the radio.

"Go for the kill Silv." Blaze's voice said from the other line.

I closed my eyes and listened to the conversation between Sonic and Tails.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Tails said.

"Im sure I can get away from Silver. Hell he'll believe anything I say. See ya Tails." Sonic zoomed off.

I reopened my eyes and followed after my prey.

Sonic ran into the woods. Where I followed him. He made a sudden stop. Onto which I also made a stop.

"I know you're here, Silver the ninja." Sonic said in his werehog voice.

I jumped out of the tree. "You have a good sense of smell. Sonic the Werehog."

"Why did I have to be a werewolf for Halloween?" he whispered to himself.

"I asked you the same thing when you put the costume on."

"Its all Blazes' fault you know."

"She may have cast the spell on all of us. But it back fired on her part. She's a witch for good."

"She's also more then that. She's been your teacher."

"Yeah but I haven't been cheating on you with her."

"What are you talking about Silver?"

"This." I held up his diary. "I read it."

"What? Silver you promised you wouldn't read it. Ever!"

"Im sorry Sonic. But ever since the day we started dating, things just haven't been the same between us. And I wanted to know what the reason was. And what man keeps a diary? I thought I was the girl in this relationship."

"You were Silver."

"I was? What do you mean I was? Im the one whose supposed to be dumping you."

"Well let's get this over with." he said going werehog.

"I didn't want it to be like this. But you leave me no choice."

The epic battle began. Ninja vs. Werehog. A battle to the death. Or at least till one falls.

Blood was shed. And tears were shared.

My head was spinning from the constant beating.

But I had the upper hand in that battle. I was small and quick with attacks. Sonic was big and slow but could throw a hell of a punch.

I jumped on his back and bit down on his neck.

He sent me flying. Making me crash through a few trees.

I groaned, trying to get to my feet again.

I could feel the large beast running toward me.

He grabbed me as I jumped in the air to get away. I got slammed into the dirt with a lot of force.

I didn't think I would win this round. But I didn't give up.

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and the rain pounded down.

I looked up as soon as claws came down on me. I was sent flying back.

My vision was blurred and my breathing was heavy.

Sonic laughed. "You life ends here." Sonic bit down on my arm.

I screamed out in a horrifying pain. I could feel my bones being crushed.

I grabbed a kunai with my free hand and stabbed him right in his neck.

He howled out and dropped me.

I clutched my crushed arm to stop the bleeding. But it was a no go. The pain was so intense.

"Blaze… you there. Oh my god" I managed to get out.

"Im here Silver. Im sorry it had to come to this. I know you loved him. you have till the break of dawn to stay alive."

"Thanks for the support. How much time do I have left?"

"About three hours."

"Oh god this fucking hurts!" I swore. "Blaze you need to get down here ASAP. Im not gonna make it."

"Don't give up on me Silver. I love you too much for you to get hurt."

"Im not…" I took a pause to take in a gasping breath. "Going to give up. I love you Blaze."

I screamed out as Sonic grasped me with his teeth, crushing every fiber of my being.

Sonic left me drowning in my own blood on the ground.

"Silver! Silver stay with me!" Blaze said, crying next to me.

"If it's my time, I'll go."

"No! You must fight for your life."

"You know I can't do that Blaze. It's okay. Im not scared."

"But…"

"Let me go Blaze."

"I love you."

Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened.

"Where am i?" I asked myself, expecting no one to answer me.

"At home." A voice called.

I turned to look at the owner of the voice. "Son of a bitch." I said almost falling out of my bed. But I was having trouble moving. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

"Sonic im not excepting anything from you."

"Even if you don't. Blaze is making me."

"Sounds like something she would make you do. Did she threaten you?"

"You know it."

"Good. You deserve everything you get. Cuz I have a friend. Her name is Karma. She is a real bitch. And she's on my side."

"I get it. You hate my guts and you wish I were dead."

"I should have killed you."

"Well you didn't and you knew you couldn't win so why did you try."

"I wanted you to see that I was stronger without you."

"Is that so? Try getting up."

I looked down at my bandaged self. "I can't." I sighed.

"I'll make you forgive me. And you will mean it."

"What do you mean?"

Sonic walked over to me and climbed onto my bed. He got on top of me.

"I'll show you what I mean." He said licking my lips.

"Sonic, no." I pleaded.

"What's wrong?"

"You belong to s-someone else."

"He understands though."

"I don't care!"

"You will." He said pulling the covers off of me.

I knew his idea. I knew what he was going to do to me.

I gulped. "Please Sonic. Not now."

He slid my boxers down, since that was all I was wearing at the moment. Then he unclothed himself.

"This may hurt." His claws dug into my wounded flesh.

I screamed out, but managed to get out a couple of words. "You planned this."

"Why would you say that?"

"You always have a plan."

Before he could make a move on me, I pushed him away with my foot. Which really hurt for me to move.

He grabbed me and threw me across my bedroom. Making me hit my back against the wall.

Sonic was by me in milliseconds. He pried my legs apart.

"Sonic please don't do this to me." I cried.

"You want this."

"No I don't."

He threw me to the ground, where I heard a bone in my body snap.

I held in my scream of pain. I turned and army crawled over to my bed.

But Sonic grabbed my ankles and tried pulling me away from my bed.

But I already had a pretty tight grip on the legs of the bed.

"Let go!" He yelled at me.

"Never!" I yelled back at him. I kicked my feet around.

He stopped pulling and dropped my legs.

I quickly crawled under the bed.

"You can't hide from me Silver."

"I can try."

So I stayed under my bed till Sonic went home. As soon as he left, Blaze walked in.

"Silver where are you?" she asked.

"Under my bed, still shaking in fear of what Sonic might do to me."

"Well he left so it's all good. And what was he going to do to you?"

"He w-was g-gonna r-rape me!" I sobbed, crawling out from underneath my bed.

Blaze comforted me till I stopped crying.


End file.
